


Most Likely to Stay Weird

by Nevanna



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: Mabel and Dipper get ready for their eighth-grade graduation.





	Most Likely to Stay Weird

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for Week One of The Month of Maybel (the theme was "Animals"), and takes place after the end of the show.

Mabel carefully secures the homemade graduation cap between the pig’s ears. “Here you go, Waddles!” She reaches for her phone and snaps a picture. “Now you’re officially part of the Class of 2013!”

“Are you really going to try to sneak him in?” Dipper asks. He fusses with his tie, which matches Mabel’s brightly patterned dress.

“At least he’d be easier to hide than Multi-Bear,” Mabel giggles. “I can’t believe you invited him. What would you have done if he’d said yes?”

“Probably proven what our whole class thinks about us.”

“Waddles would have to get an MVP award.” Mabel scratches her pet under the chin. “Most Valuable Pig!”

“What kind of award do you think the school would give us?” Dipper asks.

Waddles has shaken off the cap and is gnawing on it noisily. Mabel tugs it loose. “‘Most Likely to Stay Weird’?” she suggests.

Dipper brushes back his hair to display his birthmark. “I can live with that.”


End file.
